Spread Our Ashes
by TheSoliloquy
Summary: You were his Shieldmaiden, he was your immortal prince, and you betrayed him. Songfic, Tragic, Implied bit of sex, R&R!


**Title: **Spread our Ashes  
**Warning: **Violence, bit of blood, implied sex  
**Characters: **Legolas, Eowyn, also Faramir, Gimli, Aragorn, Arwen  
**Song: **Naked As We Came ******BY** Iron & Wine  
**Summary: **You were his Shieldmaiden, he was your immortal prince, and you betrayed him.  
**A/N: **My first Songfic, again out of boredom. Bit of implied stuff, but nothing really graphic. I used a song which I'm not sure if many people know of, instead of a really popular one. I'd originally planned for it to be 1st person, but then I figured 2nd would be better, and changed it. First post I'd left a few "you"s in by accident when referring to Legolas, so I corrected that... Read on and **review!!!**

* * *

**She says wake up it's no use pretending**

It had been there from the beginning; that hidden glint of predatory lust, hidden deep in his passionate eyes. You were quick to notice its absence when his gaze was upon any other. Of course there was always that fiery compassion when he was with Aragorn or Gimli, but that was held for friendship. For you it was... different.

**I'll keep stealing breathing her**

The first time, he seemed so unsure of himself. It was adorable how his toe scraped the floor; how he couldn't look at you for more than a moment; how his voice was quiet and hesitant. For a short second you thought of him as shy, but then finally your gazes met... You felt as though you could get lost in his, and you did. You'll never know who lunged first, but suddenly you and he were together, your lips crushing and moulding together. Your fingers became tangled in his long hair, his head bowed, and you felt his slender hand pressing into the small of you back, pulling you closer... And then his lips were gone. You saw his eyes widen in surprise at what had been done, and he stuttered how it was not his place; how he was sorry. He thought he'd left you to compose your dignity, but he only left you thirsting for more.

**Birds are leaving over Autumn's ending**

He wouldn't meet your eyes the next day; he was ashamed. And so you tried to compensate, by bantering light-heartedly with Gimli. Not one of your best ideas, admittedly, trying to avoid him by lingering by his friend, but perhaps you hoped he would be there also. Instead, he stood at the very front of the party of evacuating villagers, clutching his bow close to him as he gazed in front. You stood next to Aragorn at the time- he was the closest of his friends- and you were gladdened by the fact that the ranger watched him. Had Aragorn been watching you, he would have seen your heart leap into your mouth. _He_ was like a statue of marble, carved to perfection; his porcelain skin even glowed in the light. And his golden hair... the sun's rays captured the fine fibres on his head. He was a true work of art, and you wanted him.

**One of us will die inside these arms**

And then came the Wargs, and the panic that ensued when Aragorn came running down the hill, yelling at the very top of his voice. It shames you that you'd forgotten all about him, or his wellbeing. It had never occurred to you that elves could die, to you they were untouchable, and so your mind worried instead about your Uncle; about Gimli; about Aragorn.

**Eyes wide open**

At the end of it, he was not the first you searched for, nor the second, nor the third, and through your grief for Aragorn you again forgot him. How wrong you were to do so. You found him in the end, alone in one of the fine, twisting hallways that made Helm's deep. You will never forget his eyes; he looked so lost...

**Naked as we came**

Silence reigned; you stopped to stand in front of him, gently resting your hands on his chest as you looked up into his anguished eyes. He looked back down at you, and slowly, ever so slowly, bowed his head: your lips met. Beyond that was a blur to you, just the dim memories of frantic hearts, and racing pulses; your fumbling hands attacking his belt; his own easily relieving you of your dress; your bodies interlinking in every way; in every way he was an expert.

**One will spread our ashes round the yard**

You spent the war as secret lovers, slipping on your cunning façades in company, and then fleeing away into dark closets like love struck children. It was your perfect fairytale. One night you were even almost caught; Éomer- of all people- came a hair's breadth away from finding your hiding place. You spent the best part of an hour half-naked in a cramped closet, trying in vain to push away his prying hands and seductive lips as your brother stood unaware outside. It was hard for you not to giggle aloud right there and then. He was always telling you how much he loved you; you were his shieldmaiden, and he was your immortal prince. How naive you were.

**She says if I leave before you darling**

Then came the incident at Pelennor fields; he was furious with you. You almost broke at the sight of the crystal tears slipping down his cheeks. "I cannot lose you" he had wept, folding you in his arms; it was as if he would never let you go. But the inevitable came, and he had to. And so you kissed him goodbye in the shadow of a clock tower, and watched as he rode off to Mordor.

**Don't you waste me in the ground**

And then you met another: Faramir, son of Denethor, Captain of Gondor. Yes, you began to fall foolishly in love with this gentle man, but you never stopped loving your immortal prince. You never have. The day he finally came back victorious, you were on a balcony with the captain, smiling out at the riders, with his arms wrapped around you. Your mortal Steward.  
Even you were surprised at the crashing that sounded behind you; but when you both discovered the upturned chair missing a leg, you knew it was him. You never meant to anger him.

**I lay smiling like our sleeping children**

You never wanted him to think you were happy enough to leave him in the dust while you married another. Couldn't he see you did it for him? Had it been him instead of Faramir the two of would have spent two decades of insane love, but then what? You would grow old and withered, while he would remain as untouched and beautiful as always, and he would have to watch as you slowly succumbed to the ravages of time. You would never wish that suffering upon him.

**One of us will die inside these arms**

The hall was a hubbub of laughing couples and congratulating families; you found your mind wandering frequently as you robotically thanked guests, and past the twirling couple of King Ellesar and Queen Arwen, you spotted him. Stood at the side with the dwarf he was sullen and obstinate, but you were surprised he came at all. You watched as Gimli talked animatedly next to him while they both watched the twirling King and Queen. It took the dwarf a while to realise he wasn't listening, and when he did he nudged him, but either he was ignored or your immortal prince was simply lost in thought, so Gimli elbowed him in the ribs, hard. Even from where you stood you could see that barely disguised flinch, but he recovered quickly, and the sullenness was lost as he looked down at his close friend with a warm smile. His lips moved, and suddenly Gimli roared with laughter, clapping him on the back.

**Eyes wide open**

Eventually, Faramir also noticed the pair, and with your arm in his, you walked- or rather he walked and you clung on and followed- towards them. Gimli's smile remained as you stopped in front of them, you had never seen a smile so wide, but _his _slowly fades. You couldn't bear his broken smile, but you couldn't move away. Faramir was laughing with Gimli, but their voices quickly became a hum in your mind.

**Naked as we came**

His eyes pierced you to the core; you felt naked before him. And yet you couldn't look away. It was he who finally broke it off, turning to look kindly at your newly-betrothed. Faramir spoke of Ithilien, of how your immortal prince was very welcome to set up an elf-colony there; he also added that it was your idea, and you fought hard not to wince. It had indeed been your idea, or had been before that fateful day on the balcony, before you had caused him inner turmoil and hurt. His gaze flickered back to you, and he cocked his head lightly.

"Is that so, my lady?" He enquired quietly. Suddenly his voice seemed as cold as ice, and the laughter of the soldiers, just inches beside you, began to echo. They were in hearing range.

"I just want you to be happy." You replied, your voice quiet and soft. You should never have said it.

"If you wanted me to be happy, Éowyn," He replied, and his voice was as hard as rock. "neither of us would be here right now."

You freeze, hoping dearly that Faramir would not understand what had been meant. It took a moment or two, but your betrothed finally spoke.

"What do you speak of, my friend?" He spluttered incredulously, but your immortal prince was unfazed by what he had just revealed.

"You know fully well, Denethor son."

There was a deathly silence, everyone watched; even Elessar and Arwen had shock written on their faces. And then the words finally sank in, and chaos erupted.

You remember the loyal soldiers turning towards him. You remember Faramir stood beside you, still frozen in shock. You remember the panic when the soldiers rushed to your prince, their swords unsheathed. Foolish soldiers; they should have at least waited for an explanation of a sort. But no, he was defenceless and not even the king and the dwarf could aid him. They were fools to think taking him was easy, two were unconscious within seconds, but he'd always loved life; he would never kill them.

You remember the bellows of both the King and Faramir as they commanded the soldiers to halt, Elessar even unsheathed Anduril to try and help. You remember the roars of Gimli as he attempted to push through the swarm, to reach your prince.

But most of all, you remember his eyes widen in shock, and his agonised cry of pain as one dagger met it's mark. Everyone- soldier, friend or guest- froze in horror, as he looked down at the hilt sticking out from his stomach. His slender hands traced the hilt almost dreamily; his tunic was already soaked in red. He began to sway, and you were the one who rushed forth and caught him by his shoulders as he sagged. You were already weeping; did he not see your tears as his eyes met yours? But gone was the hostility, or the compassion, or ever the lust; all you saw in him was hurt- hurt for your betrayal. You pressed your hand hard against the wound, but with a stifled cry he resisted your help, shrugging you off as he staggered backwards.

But he slipped on his own blood and went instead crashing backwards into the table of food. You could feel your heart break as everything went clattering to the floor with him; red painted your hands, and anguish plastered you to the marble floor as this time Elessar and Gimli rushed forward.

"Stay away from me!" He snapped at them, and they froze in their tracks. Why didn't he let them help? All could have been well. But instead you had to watch as he scrambled to his feet, his hands still clutching at the knife in his stomach. You wanted so badly to fold him in your arms, to ease his pain, but as you moved forward he'd backed away, and very nearly slipped again. You stopped immediately, for you didn't want for him to fall again. You had never meant for it to be this way. You didn't mean for the tears in his eyes as he stood there, desperately holding his stomach.

It pained you to hear his breath emitted in short shuddering gasps. But again when Elessar started forward he backed away, and his back hit against the window.

"Now I am content." He whispered.

And then he was gone, stolen away into the night leaving only a trail of crimson drops in his wake.

And you were left with blood on your hands.

**One will spread our ashes round the yard**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
